pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS015: All About Arceus V
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 42. Synopsis Petrel attempts to use Silver for his plans. However, Silver breaks free, to which Gold and Crystal use the moment to destroy Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, preventing their summon. Arceus, now freed, starts attacking Team Rocket commanders, but it also resumes the ritual. In that moment, three special people appear to stop those activities. Chapter Plot Petrel recognizes Silver as Giovanni's son. Right after Petrel failed his mission, Archer punished Petrel. To repay Archer, Petrel had an idea how to take the plates, by letting Silver gather them all first. Archer understood, and let Petrel do that. Petrel thought Archer could've even killed him. Still, Petrel disguised himself as Silver, thinking he could use his figure. Carr noticed Petrel's disguise, and claimed Silver is Giovanni's son. Petrel was surprised at first, but seeing at Silver's expression, he is now certain that Carr was right. His Golbat uses Lick, which hurts Silver's eyes. Petrel turns to Archer, disgusted that the latter is crying to see Giovanni again. Still, he believes that is why they never suspected who Silver really is. Petrel holds Silver, preventing him from speaking, and asks him to be "friends". Silver wonders what is Petrel planning, to which Petrel states he will beat him up, and blame Archer and others, so he could be promoted as Giovanni's right-hand man. It is why Petrel wants to keep Silver silent. Silver asks does Petrel think he'll let him do that. Petrel confirms, as he had seen Silver's gaze, for he could even be more ruthless than Giovanni, and could even be the lord of all evil. Silver starts laughing, stating that he cannot escape from his fate. Petrel becomes surprised, as Silver sends Honchkrow, and goes to ram himself into Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus. Gold and Crystal are surprised to see Silver flying to them. Petrel demands of Ariana and Proton to stop Silver, else their mission is over. Petrel's Koffing hold Silver, which shocks Crystal. Gold asks of her not to panic, for Silver had a lot of despair to overcome to reach this state. He gives her Silver's Feraligatr, and tells Silver threw his Poké Ball to Gold at the Mystri Stage. Gold takes out Exbo, and Silver her Megaree, and together with Feraligatr, they plan on firing their ultimate attacks, as long as Silver is distracting them. Feraligatr, Megaree and Exbo fire their attacks at Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, preventing them from being formed. Archer becomes shocked, as the energy that was creating the three Legendary Pokémon is dispersing. With the three Pokémon gone, Arceus looks at Team Rocket, and fires its attack to blow them away. Archer drops the plates, while Gold and Crystal visit Silver. Arceus, however, takes the plates, which form themselves around it. Silver suspected this would've happened, for even if the enemy had them, Arceus would've taken the plates back. Gold claims that is why he had Silver give the plates over. Arceus absorbs the plates, which makes Gold glad it regained its power, while Crystal's Parasee cures Silver. Despite this, the energy forms Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, which shocks Gold, Crystal and Silver. Archer calls them fools, since the creation cannot be prevented so easily. Archer declares that the three Legendary Pokémon will be reborn, as they planned, which belong to Giovanni and him. Ariana becomes disturbed as to what is Archer saying. Petrel sees Archer has gone mad, and starts plotting his escape. Thus, he aims at a disguise that they can't easily approach. Ariana and Proton hear something and turn around, and see a figure. They demand to know who that is, to which the figure reveals himself to be Giovanni. Ariana and Proton, as well as Silver, are surprised to see him. Silver suspects that may even be Petrel. However, Petrel, who is knocked down on the floor, praises Giovanni's Ursaring. Giovanni comments that his son has raised it, and had it attack Petrel, who attempted to disguise himself as Giovanni. Silver is in shock to see that's really his father. Two more figures appear, who comment that they don't have much of a choice against the Legendary trio. The two other figures are Lance and Pryce, who stand alongside Giovanni. Debuts Pokémon *Ariana's Vileplume Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 42 chapters